Jackie and Hyde: The Untold Story
by Lotusflower655
Summary: This story will cover moments that were either left out, or should have happened differently (in my opinion.) Jackie/Hyde. Rated M for language and adult content.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own That 70's Show or any of the characters used in this story. I do not own any of the quotes used from actual episodes, and mention will be made if original quotes are used.**

Summary: Jackie and Hyde's missing moments/ moments that _should _have happened in the show. Starting just after Kelso and Donna leave for California.

*Small amounts of quotation from the episode "I Can't Quit You Baby" are contained in this story.

*Jackie's POV

I made my way slowly down the street, not at all sure why I was even bothering. I just could not stand another day of sitting around at home, crying over Michael. True, the last time I had gone over to Eric's, I had spent nearly the whole time crying. It was Steven, surprisingly, who comforted me then. Just thinking about it seems wrong now. Anyway, I have resolved to forget about Michael. He has been gone for two weeks now, and last night was the first time that I didn't cry myself to sleep. _I am Jackie Burkhart, I am strong, beautiful, and fully capable of finding someone new. _I think as I descend the stairs that lead to Eric's basement.

The boys look up, from where they sit in a circle, as I enter the room.

"Oh, its just you." says Eric, as he pulls out the joint he had just hidden, and passes it to Hyde.

I roll my eyes, and come to sit in the only remaining seat. On the couch, next to Fez. Hyde sits in his usual chair on my other side.

"Shut it, Forman. Wanna hit?" Hyde asks, holding the joint out to me.

Normally I would decline, but for some reason, I don't want Steven to think I'm a square. I take the joint from him. I take a deep inhale, and blow smoke rings in Eric's direction.

"Holy crap, that was sexy." Fez says, in his stupid foreigner accent.

"You can say that again. Where did a straight little cheerleader learn how to blow smoke rings?" asks Steven.

I glare at him, but feel a slight flush creep into my cheeks. _Steven thinks I am sexy? Oh why does it matter!? _My confused thoughts are interrupted by a sound upstairs.

"Forman, I thought you said Red and Kitty would be gone for at least another hour!" Steven growls at Eric.

"I thought they would be man! I'll go distract Red. Put that shit out."

And with that Eric flees from the basement. Hyde puts out the joint while Fez sprays air freshener all around, making me gag. Eric returns a few minutes later, looking stressed.

"Red is making me mow the lawn. And then I have to take out the trash, sweep the gutters, and wash the car." he groans.

"Sucks to be you, Forman." Hyde calls, as Eric makes his way back upstairs.

"I'm gonna go laugh and eat ice-cream while Eric does all his chores!" Fez announces, and he too leaves.

After about a minute of awkward silence, Steven gets up and flips on the T.V.

"Want a popsicle?" he asks, as he walks over to the ice chest.

"Sure, cherry, if they have it." I answer.

Steven sits down beside me on the couch and passes me the cold popsicle. I unwrap it and press the end of it into my mouth. Gently sucking the sweet juice out of the ice. That's when I see Steven staring at me out of the corner of my eye. Slowly I pull the popsicle out of my mouth again, then run my tongue along the length of it. Then I press the popsicle back into my mouth, as far as it will go without making me gag. I pull it slowly from my lips, sucking on it as I go, so that it comes out of my mouth with a little 'pop' sound. I bring my large eyes up to look at Steven. He is staring at me, mouth open slightly, red juice running down his hand from his own forgotten treat. Normally I would be appalled, but instead I find I am rather pleased with the effect I had on him.

"You know that won't eat itself." I say.

Steven blinks at me confused. I gesture to the melting popsicle in his hand.

"Your dripping everywhere!" I say, with a laugh.

Finally he realize, and quickly starts to lick the juice of his hand and fingers.

"You did that on purpose." he says, as he bites into his popsicle.

I raise one of my perfectly sculpted brows at him.

"Did _what _on purpose?" I ask innocently.

He rolls his eyes, as we go back to watching 'The Price is Right.' Nearly two hours pass. Steven and I sitting mostly in silence. Watching episode after episode of 'The Price is Right'. They seem to be running a marathon.

"Another old lady! She can't even reach the wheel!" I say irritably as the next contestant steps forward.

"I can't watch 'The Price is Right' again. I just cant!" Steven groans.

"This summer sucks. There's nothing to do." I say.

I look over at him, at the same moment he looks at me. Our eyes lock. Suddenly he leans towards me, and without thinking, I lean in too. Our lips meet. The kiss is short, no tongue. Just a brush of lips. Then Steven pulls away. I look back at the T.V. feeling confused again. I turn back to Steven, intending to ask what that was about, but instead he launches himself at me. Our lips meet again, and this time his tongue slides into my mouth. I gasp at the sensation, and open my mouth wider. Ever since Michael left, I have been yearning for some sort of physical connection. Now all I can think about is how badly I want this kiss to continue. Hyde seems to be feeling the same thing, because a moment later he is pushing me into the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own That 70's Show.**

*Thanks for the reviews!

*Jackie's POV

I lost track of time as Steven's mouth roamed over mine. Somehow I had ended up straddling him on the couch. I felt his scruffy beard brush against the smooth skin of my face as we continued our oral battle. Normally, this would have been a turn-off. But something about the way Steven kisses me, makes me forget everything else. Until I hear the soft 'click' sound at the top of the stairs. I brake away from Steven and fling myself off of his lap.

"Someone's coming!" I hiss at him.

He just has time to wipe the back of his hand across his mouth, and straighten his sunglasses before Eric and Fez descend the stairs. Now that we have stopped kissing, I am finding it very hard to focus on anything but Steven's lips. _I can't believe he kissed me! Steven Hyde kissed me. And I kissed him back. What was wrong with me!? _In my preoccupation with my thoughts, I totally missed what Eric said, but I realized he must have been talking to me, because he was still looking at me.

"Wait, have you been talking to me? See that's your problem, Eric; you're just too boring." I say bitchily.

"Oh I'm boring!? Well if that's how you feel, then you _could_ leave. No one said you had to hang out with us. In fact, I'm sure we would all be happier if you didn't hang out with us. Right Fez?" Eric replies in that high pitched voice that he uses when he is really annoyed.

"Umm, no. If Yackie leaves, then who's tits will I stare at?" Fez says, as he pulls a bag of candy out from under one of the couch cushions.

"Fez!" I say indignantly, as I cross my arms over my chest.

"Hyde?" Eric asks pleadingly.

"Sorry man, I'm gonna have to side with Fez on this one. Tits over no tits." Steven says with a shrug.

I glance at him and he gives me a tiny wink behind his glasses.

"Well as flattering as that is, I think I _will_ go. My toe nails won't paint themselves." I say.

Really I just feel like I need to get out of this basement, and sort out my string of emotions. The guys call their good-byes as I make my way to the door. Before I leave, I glance at Steven one last time.

By the time I make it home, my feet are aching from walking in sandals and my hair is sticking to my neck. I decide to take a bath. As I sink into the warm water I let out a sigh. Again, I replay the scene in the basement. The feel of his fingers on my hips, the softness of his lips, the scratchy feel of his beard. Even thinking about it causes that warm sensation to spread through my lower abdomen again. _Jackie Burkhart, thinking about Steven Hyde. _It was so wrong. True, I had a completely idiotic crush on him a couple years ago, but I had convinced myself that it was just because I was trying to replace Michael. Now I was not sure if that was entirely true. Today, I wasn't even thinking about Michael before we kissed. Yes, I was pissed at Michael for running off to California, right after agreeing to marry me. And yes, I was starving for some kind of physical affection. Then it hits me; I didn't _like _Steven, he was just someone to make-out with. And he did kiss me first. He was just someone to help curve that hollow feeling that had swelled in my chest when Michael left. Then something else occurs to me; Technically, Michael and I never broke up. Which means, technically, I just cheated on him. The thought makes me smile. After all the times he cheated on me. Suddenly, as I think about Michael, his cheating, his lies, anger begins to replace the sadness. _I am Jackie fucking Burkhart, how dare he cheat on me!? How dare he run off just at the thought of marrying me?_ Feeling instantly energized, I pull myself out of the tub. I barely have time to throw on my robe before tearing a page out of my diary. In minutes I have written out a long, and not very kind, note to Michael. Telling him that he is a jackass, that I am better off without him, and that when he gets home, he will not have to worry about me ever again. Because I am _never _giving him another chance. With all of my rage poured out onto paper, I feel exhausted. I pull my blankets over my head, and drift off to sleep in seconds.

*Hyde's POV

_(The next day, around 4 pm)_

I sat in my usual chair, in the basement. Twice now, the door has opened, and I have glanced up. My stupid heart racing as I wonder if it is her. The first time, it was Red. The second, Fez. Both have come and gone. And Red dragged Forman along with him, to go fishing. I was glad to have dodged that bullet. But now I am wishing that I had gone. At least then I wouldn't be sitting around, alone, wishing that some annoying brunette would show up and let me stick my tongue down her throat. I still could not believe that she hadn't slapped the shit out of me for kissing her. Or that I didn't try to do anything else. We had made-out for hours, and I didn't even touch her tits. _Fuck, I must be loosing my cool. _The sound of the backdoor opening jolts me out of my thoughts and again I quickly look to the door. Standing, shrouded in light, is the object of my fantasy. Her brunette curls tumble down her white top. On the bottom she wears the tiniest pair of hot-pink shorts that I have ever seen. She smiles as her eyes scan the basement, and finally land on me.

"Hey, Steven." she says, as she walks over and plucks down on the couch.

"Jackie." I say, nodding my head in her direction.

I try not to stare at her creamy white legs as she crosses them.

"Umm, about yesterday," she begins, but I cut her off.

"Look, Jackie, I'm not really the talking kind of guy."

I expect her to be mad, to hit me even. Instead she shrugs, and rises from the couch. _Fuck! Please don't leave. _I think as panic hits me, but before I can get a word out, I notice that Jackie is not going towards the door. Instead she is standing right in front of me. She steps forward so that her slim legs are on either side of mine. Then she drops right down on my lap, and slips her tongue into my slightly open mouth. _Seriously!? Fucking Seriously!? _I kiss her back enthusiastically. My hands coming up to stroke her back. After several moments, she brakes away. But only so that she can kiss the sides of my neck. Her mouth leaves a trail of kisses down one side. Her small hands pull at the material of my shirt, and she sinks her teeth into my exposed collar bone. I feel a slight tightening in my jeans as she continues to bite and suck at my flesh. With an unintentional growl, I grasp her by her tight ass and stand. Jackie's slender legs wrap around me, and she does not protest as I carry her to my room. I kick the door closed, and press the little brunette goddess onto my bed. She smiles at me as I lean over her. With one hand, she reaches up, and pulls my sunglasses from my face. Normally, this is not something I would allow a chick to do. But right now, I am just surprised that she let me get her into my room. As my mouth crashes into hers again, I work up the courage to cup one of her breast. I can barely feel it through her shirt and bra, but she does not push me away. Taking this as a good sign, I let my hand slide up her shirt. I can feel that her bra is made of lace, and my jeans get even tighter. I pull away from her dangerous little mouth, and grasp the bottom of her shirt with both hands. Staring straight at her, I begin to pull it up. Jackie lifts her back up slightly, allowing me to pull the shirt up over her head. I look down. Jackie lays beneath me, her tits barley concealed by the white lace bra.

"Damn." I say softly, and she smiles.

Then she surprises me, by pushing me over and attacking my mouth again. My left hand reaches down to grasp her ass, as my right finds the clasp of her bra, and quickly releases it. I pull my mouth from hers, and drag myself into a sitting position, with Jackie still on top of me. She gasps as I suck one of her little pink nipples into my mouth. Massaging her other breast with my hand as I do. She lets out a little moan and grinds her hips into me. The action puts pressure on the bulge in my jeans. I want to rip them off. Along with her little pink shorts. I want to burry myself deep inside her. Instead I force myself to go slow. I bite and suck both of her nipples, electing little moans from her. Then I flip her over so that she lies on her back on my bed. One hand stays on her breast, while the other travels south. I kiss her again, as my fingers find the crouch of her shorts, and I run one along the seam there. She gasps into my mouth but makes no attempt to stop me. Slowly, I move towards the button of her shorts, but before I can even reach it, a sound makes her jerk her mouth from mine.

"That sounded like," she starts, and then sure enough, I can hear Red's voice upstairs.

"Damn you Forman." I groan as Jackie slips from my bed and yanks her shirt back on.


	3. Chapter 3

**I still don't own That 70's Show**

Side note: While re-reading my first two chapters I noticed a few typos and such. These have been fixed now. Also, I know that there has been a lot of physical stuff going on, but I promise some more angst/drama in the future (but still physical stuff too!) This is just how I saw their relationship in the beginning. Thanks for reading ;)

*Jackie's POV

It was stupid, really. Completely insane, even. It didn't matter. By the time I left the Forman's house yesterday, I was on Cloud Nine. Steven and I had made-out, again. I had let him take me to his room, remove my shirt and bra, and even touch me 'down there'. Through my shorts, but still. If the Forman's had not come home when they did, who knows how far we would have gone. It wasn't until I was half-way home last night that I realized I had left my bra on his bedroom floor.

"Jackie, darling, are you awake?" I hear my mother's voice from the other side of my door.

I pry myself out of my replay of last night, and open the door.

"Yes." I answer.

"Good. Let's go to the mall." she says brightly.

Normally I jump on any opportunity to go to the mall. But right now, all I want to do is race over to the Forman's house and try to get Steven alone. My hair is already curled, the perfect outfit picked out.

"I was getting ready to leave actually." I tell her.

Mom blinks at me, completely baffled.

"I'll buy you a new dress." she offers.

_Damn! _

"Give me five minutes." I say, and snap the door shut again.

By the time we leave the mall, I am happy that I went. Mom bought me not only a super cute dress, but a pair of heels to go with it, a new necklace, new purse, and a pair of black lace panties that I know would drive Steven insane. I apply a small amount of lip gloss, and check myself over in my compact mirror, before descending the stairs to Eric's basement in my new ensemble.

Once again, I walk in to find the guys sitting in a circle. I can't help but feel a tiny stab of disappointment. I was hoping to get lucky and find Steven down here alone like I did yesterday.

"Jackie? Great, and today was going so well." Eric sighs as he sees me.

I roll my eyes and take a seat on the couch.

"How's it going Eric? Heard from Donna lately?" I ask.

"No. She's in California." he says defensively, as if they do not have phones in California.

"Oh, well I just figured she would have called you by now. I mean, she calls me like every day." I say, which is only a slight exaggeration.

"Really? Has she asked about me? How is she?" Eric asks quickly.

I snort back a laugh.

"She hasn't even mentioned your name. Sounds like she met some hot beach stud. She kept going on and on about how he could pick her up and throw her over his shoulder. He must be huge." I say.

This is a down right lie. Donna _did_ tell me about some ripped guy who tried to pick her up. Instead of being impressed, she had kicked him right in the junk. Typical Donna. But I'm pleased with the effect this has on Eric. His already small frame seems to shrivel.

"Oh this is just great! I'm going back to bed." Eric says gloomily, and he leaves the basement.

"Is Donna really seeing someone out there?" Steven asks me suspiciously.

I laugh and toss my hair over my shoulder.

"Hell no!" I say, as I pull the joint from his fingers. "I'm just sick of Eric acting like I am evil incarnate."

"Good burn, then." Steven says, his voice sounding both surprised and almost _proud. _"And who says you _aren't_ evil incarnate?" he adds, with a grin.

I slap his arm, but can't help but smile back.

*Hyde's POV

_Now if we could just get rid of Fez. _I think, as I watch Jackie take a deep inhale from the joint. The way her lips curve around the thing is enough to make my jeans start to feel tight again. I imagine her, shirtless as she was last night, wrapping those lips around something else.

"Poor Eric." says Fez, as he takes the joint.

"Poor Eric? His the fool who let Donna take off, man." I say, before taking my hit.

"You know, I kind of like burning Eric. I think I'll try it more often." Jackie muses.

"Everyone likes burning Eric. Its just so easy." says Fez.

"Right? I've been burning that kid since before he could piss standing up." I say. This is an exaggeration, but not by much.

"Burn. Buuurn. Burrrrnnn." Jackie says, putting emphasis on different syllables of the word, then laughing.

I smile, remembering that she is new to the Circle. Sure she has joined in a few times. But not often. And not for more then one joint. We are now on the third since she got here. I keep rolling one after the other, knowing that Fez will eventually get the munchies and leave to get candy. Sure enough, he stands after another twenty minutes.

"Well, I think now would be the perfect time to go get some candy. You guys coming?" he asks.

"Nah, man I'm good." I answer quickly.

Fez looks at Jackie. For a moment, I fear that she will go with him. Ruining my plans.

"No thanks." she says, in that bitchy tone that says, _As if I would ever go with you. _

I smile. The door barely closes behind Fez before I am on top of her. I press her back into the couch, one of my legs shifting between hers. Her dress rides up, exposing her creamy white legs up the lower portion of her thigh. I press my leg between hers, and feel her shudder beneath me. I do it again. She brakes the kiss long enough to pull my sunglasses off again. Then her small hands are sliding up the back of my shirt. As I push my leg against her again, she runs her nails down my back, her body trembling slightly. My hands find her breasts, and I can tell just by squeezing them, that she isn't wearing a bra. She breaks away from the kiss again, just long enough to gasp out one word.

"Bedroom."

She doesn't have to tell me twice. I pull her from the couch, holding her tiny body in my arms again. Still kissing her as we cross the basement and enter my small room.

*Jackie's POV

Once we are in Steven's room, I pull the straps of my dress down my shoulders, and let the whole thing fall to the floor. Steven stares at me for a moment. His eyes traveling from my face to my chest, then down to my new panties, down my legs, to my feet. I still wear my heels.

"Fucking hell, Jackie. No bra and black lace panties? It's like you can read my mind." he says.

"Well if _you_ could read _mine_, you wouldn't be standing so far away." I answer, as I give him my well practiced seductive face.

In less than a second, he is on top of me again. His hands grasping my tits. I break away just long enough to pull his shirt up and over his head. His mouth travels from mine, down to one of my nipples. Leaving a trail of kisses down my neck and shoulder. One of his hands is running up and down my thigh. As it nears the top, I spread my legs, allowing him access to my most secret spot. His fingers brush against the material of my panties and I shudder. He pulls his mouth away from my breast, and watches my face as he presses his fingers more firmly against me. I gasp. I can feel a rush of wetness between my legs as he continues. Without breaking eye contact, he slips one of his fingers under the lace. Slowly he parts my lips with it, and presses his finger into my clit. I moan softly, as his finger moves in slow circles. Steven retracts his hand, and pulls the panties off my legs and over my high-heel-clad feet. Then his mouth crashes into mine again. One of his hands gropes my breast, while the other goes between my legs again. I buck my hips against his hand as my pleasure increases. I moan loudly, unable to control myself.

"Mmmm, Steven. Steven. Faster." I whisper.

He obliges, moving his fingers more rapidly. He pinches my nipple between two fingers and I lose it. Another rush of wetness gushes from my legs and I tremble. Steven pulls his wet fingers away from me, and I blush furiously as he sticks one into his mouth.

"Damn, Jackie. You taste good." he says.

His mouth crashes back into mine, and I can almost taste myself in the kiss. I blush. My hands travel along his back as he continues to kiss me. Then slowly, I reach for his belt buckle. I undo his pants, and reach my hand inside them. Earning my first gasp from him, as I massage him through his boxers. He is already rock hard. In moments his jeans and underwear have both been removed. I glance shyly at his cock. It is _big!_ Without pausing to consider the aftermath of my actions, I whisper in his ear.

"Fuck me."

*Hyde's POV

We lie naked in my bed. Our hands and mouths all over each other. Then she pulls away. _No, no, no! _I think, sure that she is going to tell me that we can't go any further. Her eyes dip down to my throbbing erection, and her cheeks turn slightly more pink. Then she leans down, her lips brushing my ear, and whispers to me.

"Fuck me." she says, her doe eyes meet mine.

I feel as if I have been zapped by electricity. Her words echoing over and over in my head. Quickly, I flip us over, so that I am on top again. My cock finds her entrance easily, and I press the head inside her. She moans, and bucks her hips, trying to get me in further. I watch her squirm for a second longer, then press myself in. At once, we begin to move in sync. Her nails run down my back again as she moans loudly. My breathing becomes more labored as I feel myself coming closer, closer, and finally, with one last hard thrust, I go over the edge. My seed spilling out inside the brunette goddess, who has her legs wrapped tightly around me. The heels of the shoes she never took off poking me in the back. For a moment we just lie there, breathing heavily. Then slowly, I pull out of her. it's at this moment, that I realize that we should have used a condom. I hope to god she is on the pill.

"Uh, Jackie, you are on the pill right?" I ask.

"Of course. You think I would let you skip the condom if I wasn't?" she asks in a tone that suggests that I'm stupid for even thinking it.

"Just checking." I say, as I roll off of her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Still don't own That 70's show. But I can dream, right?**

***Quotations from the episode 'I Can't Quit You Babe' will be used in this chapter.**

*Side note: I will be skipping ahead now to the time that Kelso and Donna return from California. What will happen now that Jackie's ex is back? Read and find out! Also reviews are always welcome, and once more, thanks for reading!

*Hyde's POV

It was starting to look like one of those days where Fez is not going anywhere. He sits humming in his chair while Jackie and I both shoot him dirty looks. He does not seem to notice, nor could he possibly understand how badly we want him gone. Fez, and Forman, for that matter, know nothing about Jackie and I hooking up. Even though it has been going on for almost two months now. Right here in this basement, on the very chair Fez sits on. And the couch, and the top of the ice chest, and in the corner, against the wall. Yesterday was the first time we were caught, and it was by Mrs. Forman of all people. To get out of trying to explain our situation, Jackie had dropped the bomb; "Eric's in California." I have never been more pleased with the words coming out of that mouth. Except for the times that she has whispered things to me, such as 'Fuck me' 'I'm about to cum' or just a moan and my name. I watch her lips now, as she says words that I don't listen too, and imagine the things that same mouth did to me last night. It's Fez's voice that brings me out of my daydreams.

"I think I hear a van." he says.

We all shove at each other as we try to burst through the door that leads outside. Jackie is the first out, me following closely behind her. Sure enough, as we emerge on the Forman's driveway, Kelso's van comes into view. He kills the power, and he, Eric, and Donna pile out of the van. It isn't until the next day, when we are all seated in the basement again, that I realize this could be the end of my fooling around with Jackie. How long can I really expect her to keep from running back to Kelso. _Not that I care. _I tell myself. _I'll just miss getting laid every other day. And sometimes everyday, and occasionally _more _than once a day. _I sigh, unintentionally. _But, she _was_ frenching you right before they came down the stairs. _I remind myself. Maybe, just maybe, she will actually stay mad at the dumb ass this time. Kelso sits down next to her on the couch.

"Look, Jackie, we've been avoiding each other. I think its time we hash this thing out." Kelso says, as he stares at her.

I have to hold in the urge to sock him.

"It's okay, I'm good." says Jackie, in a tone that suggests she would like to sock him too.

She glances at me, as Kelso continues.

"I can see you're devastated over losing me." he says, and Jackie glances at me again.

_Why's she keep looking at me? Does she _want_ me to hit him?_

"You know what Michael, I'm fine. Really." Jackie says, still in that irritated kind of tone.

"You sound brave, but inside you're a scrambled mess. Just remember, I'll always be there for you in case you have any physical needs." Kelso says, as he wraps an arm around her shoulders.

This is too much for me. I reach out, and sock him, hard, on the arm.

"Damn, Hyde! What was that for?" he asks, as he retracts his arm from around her.

"I just missed you, man." I say, smiling at Jackie behind his back.

I notice that she is trying to keep a straight face.

"Wait. Donna, you're actually going to a Catholic school?" Jackie asks the red-head.

Donna goes on about going to this school, and Forman starts to complain about how Red took away his car. This give me an idea.

"Yeah it sucks not having a car," I say as I rise from my chair. "Well, I'm gonna go drive mine. Catch you guys later."

I walk to the door, hoping that Jackie will catch on, and make an excuse to leave as well.

"Wait, wait, Steven, where are you going?" she says, as she turns to look at me.

I want to roll my eyes at the woman. _You're not supposed to ask, you're just supposed to make an excuse to leave also._

"What do you care?" I ask, because I can't say what I really want to in front of all our friends.

"I don't." she says, and I leave because I have no other choice.

*Jackie's POV

As soon as the door shut behind Steven, I knew I had to make an excuse to follow him. I did not want to sit around in this basement, if there wasn't even the chance of being with him later.

"Umm, you know, I just remembered that I have to go… to the mall. Because, they're having this big… Monday madness sale." I invent quickly.

I reach the door before Donna stops me.

"Jackie, it's Tuesday." she says.

_Fuck. Well too late to change my story, now._

"See, total madness." I say, and rush out of the door.

As I near the top of the steps, I hold my breath. _Please still be here, please still be here. _I think. Sure enough, Steven's El Camino still sits in front of the house. He is in the driver's seat. The passenger side window rolled down.

"Get in." he says, as I approach the car.

I slip into the set and Steven takes off.

"For a minute I thought you weren't going to follow me." he says, as he glances at me from across the car.

"You could sit closer you know." he adds.

I slide across the bench seat until I am right beside him.

"Better?" I ask, as I press a kiss to his neck.

"Much better." he says.

He puts one arm around me, while keeping the other hand on the wheel. The gesture is almost, romantic. Something a boyfriend would do.

"I didn't know for sure that you _wanted _me to come." I say, as I kiss Steven's neck some more.

"I never said I _wanted _you to come. I just, didn't think you would." he says.

"Oh, really? Well if you didn't want me to come, then why were you waiting for me?" I ask.

"I was _not _waiting for you, I just, I hadn't, I…. Shut your pie hole." he says for the second time that day.

I smile and go back to kissing the hair-less skin behind his ear. The feeling to do something, _naughty, _is swelling inside me for reasons that I can't explain. With Michael, sex was a weapon. One that I used to get him to do what I wanted. But with Steven, I found that I was the one initiating things almost as often as he did. He was right, I couldn't keep my tongue to myself. I let it poke from my mouth and run it along the curve of his ear. Then I nibble gently on it. Steven sighs in pleasure at this simple motion, so I repeat it. Feeling that things are moving too slowly, I reach down, and grasp his member through his jeans.

"Fuck, Jackie. Are you trying to make me wreak the car?" he asks.

I laugh, and continue to massage his hardening length. Steven lets out a little moan that I am sure he is not even conscious of. I grasp him more tightly. Some one honks at us, as Steven nearly swerves into their car.

"Seriously, Jackie. You have to, aahhh, stop, aahhh, goddamn it." Steven says.

I let out another giggle and pull my hand away.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop." I say.

"And you said I need to control _my _dirty urges." he mutters.

We drive in silence for a few moments as Steven tries to get his breathing to be regular again. I can't help but feel very pleased with the effect I have on him. Steven turns down a less traveled road, which I know leads to a great place to park. Far away from regular traffic and prying eyes. I silently commend my choice to wear a dress today. Steven puts the car in park, and pulls me into him. His tongue sliding immediately into my mouth. His hands going to my tits. After several moments, in which we both touch each other through our clothes a lot, Steven is pressing me down on to the seat. I am short enough that I can lie across it easily. Steven's mouth leaves mine and he begins to travel down my body. He kisses my neck, my collar bone, my sides (through my dress). Once he reaches my hips, one of his hands pushes the skirt of my dress up to my waist. Today I wear a pair of light pink panties. He rubs his hand against them, causing me to moan. A little wet spot begins to form where his fingers press the material against me. In one smooth motion, he slides on hand under my back, lifting me slightly. His other hand pulls off my panties, and he tosses them onto the floor. Starting at my left foot, Steven begins to kiss my leg. His beard tickles so bad that I have to bite my lip to keep from squirming. His mouth travels up my calf, past my knee, and onto my upper thigh. Gently, he parts my legs, and begins to move his face towards my center.

"Steven, wait." I say quickly, snapping my legs shut again. "I don't, umm, I… I don't like that." I finally get out, as a blush creeps into my cheeks.

Once, when we were dating, Michael had convinced me to let him lick me. Down there. It felt weird and gross and I made him stop after about a minute.

"Do you trust me?" Steven asks.

For a moment I stare at him. Surprised.

"Yes." I whisper.

"Then just relax. I'll stop if you really don't like it." he says, in a gentle tone that he has never used with me before.

It is this tone, more than anything else, that makes me nod in agreement. Steven smiles at me, then parts my legs again. Blushing furiously, I look away from him. I feel his breath against me as he moves closer. Then I feel his wet tongue run the length of my wet center. I shudder, as his beard tickles my most intimate spot. His tongue flicks out again, and begins to move in a circular motion, against my wet folds. It feels… _strange. _But not in a bad way. In fact, as his tongue continues to hit my clit, it starts to feel good. _Really_ good. I start to moan softly, and finally I am able to glance at Steven. He is hunched up, his head between my thighs. His eyes meet mine for a second, and I feel my cheeks heating even more. Steven grasps my hips, and lifts then slightly. The motion causes his tongue to press more firmly against me, and this time the moan that escapes me is _loud. _

"Ohhh, Steven, holy fuck, Steven." I gasp.

On of his fingers has found my entrance, and he slips it inside me. I moan even louder at the combined feeling of his tongue and finger. I buck my hips slightly, pressing myself harder against his mouth. At that moment, he sucks my clit into his mouth, and my eyes close.

"Steeevvveeenn!" I shout, as the sweet relief of the orgasm washes over me.

He pulls away, wipes his mouth quickly, then pushes his rock-hard member into my slick hole. When his lips crash into mine, I can definitely taste myself on them. My scent lingers in his beard. Strangely, this turns me on more, and I find I am moaning loudly again. In minutes, Steven is finished, and he collapses onto me. We lie there, sticky with sweat, the scent of sex still in the air, breathing heavily. I hate all the clothes that separate my body from his. My dress is still on, and he simply unzipped his pants, and pulled out his cock. He lifts his face from the crock of my neck and leans in to kiss me.

"So, guess you like being eaten out after all." he says when he brakes away from me.

I glare up at him, but can not deny that he is right.

"Whoever did it before must not have been very good." Steven says. "Wait!"

His eyes seem to glow, and I know that he has realized who it _must _have been.

"It was Kelso, wasn't it!? It had to be, you haven't been with anyone else." His voice is as ecstatic as his eyes.

"How do you know I've never been with anyone else?" I ask. "Oh fine, yes it was Michael." I sigh in defeat.

_What's the point in trying to hide it? Its not like Steven can tell him that I told him that. _

_*_Hyde's POV

I laugh hysterically for the next several moments. _Kelso tried to eat her out and she hated it! I do it, she gets off, all over my face. _I have never felt more proud in my life.

"Oh shut up, Steven!" she says, but she is smiling from where she still lies underneath me.

Without thinking, I lean in and press my lips to hers. For a long while, we lie there, kissing. Her bottom half still exposed. Me, still hanging out of my jeans. Finally she breaks the kiss.

"What time is it?" she asks suddenly.

I check my watch.

"About 6."

"Crap, I better get home for dinner." Jackie says.

We straighten our clothes and I pull the car back onto the road. Jackie is searching the floor for her panties, not knowing that I pocketed them when she wasn't looking.

"Steven, I can't find my underwear." she cries in distress.

"So go without." I answer.

She gives me a pout, and I expect her to accuse me of the theft. Instead she nestles into my side and sighs. I wrap my arm around her shoulders. We are almost to her parent's huge house when she finally speaks again.

"Hey Steven, why did you think I wouldn't follow you? When you left the basement?" she asks.

Her large doe eyes locking with mine. I plan to lie. Ask why it matters. Change the subject. Instead I find myself saying the one thing I did _not _plan on telling her. The truth.

"I dunno. I just thought, maybe now that Kelso is back," I trail off at the look she is giving me.

"Steven, Michael cheated on me. He constantly lied to me. And then, when I finally thought that he had matured, and that we were going to be together forever; He ran off to California to hook up with a bunch of trashy sluts! I never, ever, want him back." her voice rises louder with each word until she is practically shouting.

"Guess I won't have to find someone else to bone then." I say, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Jackie rolls her eyes at me. We reach her parents house, and she gives me a kiss that is much to short, before hopping out of the car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own That 70's Show!**

***Small amounts of quotation from the episode 'What is and What Never Should Be' are contained in this chapter.**

*Author's note: This chapter takes place during the episodes 'What is and What Never Should Be' and 'Heartbreaker.' As always, read and **review**!

*Jackie's POV

It had finally happened, just as I knew it would sooner or later. Steven and I had been caught, again. Only this time, it was by Eric and Donna. Who, of course, told Fez. Now the only one who didn't know was Michael. And if Steven and I didn't tell him about us soon, Donna and Eric were going to. Unless we broke it off for real.

"Steven, what are we going to do?" I ask him softly.

We are lying on his bed, in the basement, still full clothed for once. It has been a week now since Eric and Donna caught us, and I know it is only a matter of time before they spill to Michael. Or make us stop seeing each other. As they had just reminded us when I arrived about ten minutes ago. Donna wouldn't even help cover for me.

"I mean, I don't want to break things off," I say when he doesn't respond. "Do you?"

He grunts by way of answers, as he plays absentmindedly with a strand of my hair.

"Do you want to be with me or not, Steven? It's a yes or no question. Grunting does not count as answer." I say, as I lift my head off his chest to look at him.

I expect him to say something about how we are _not _in a relationship. That we are just fooling around, that he is not _'with'_ me. Even though I really want him to be. I want him to be my _boyfriend_. At first I thought that what we had was purely physically, but somewhere along the line, that changed. My feelings for him had changed. I was falling, fast. Not knowing if he felt the same was driving me insane. Steven sighs in a exasperated sort of way.

"I'll talk to Kelso, okay babe? I just,… I know he isn't going to be happy about us." he speaks softly.

I smile down at him, and bend to give him a brief kiss. _Babe! He called me 'babe'! _I know, lame thing to get excited over, but what can I do? And his agreeing to talk to Michael has to mean he wants to be with me. _Right? _

"I know. But Michael isthe one who left me. He doesn't really have a right to be mad." I say.

"He's an idiot." says Steven, almost fiercely.

_Does he mean Michael is an idiot for leaving me? Or for being mad about Steven hooking up with me (which we know he will be when he finds out)?_ I study his face for a moment as I ponder this. Steven interrupts my thoughts by pulling me into a kiss. My eyes fall closed as I lie half on top of him. Our tongues slide across each other in a familiar way, and Steven's hands reach down to grasp my ass. I pull away from him.

"I better get going. Cheer practice starts in thirty minutes, and I still need to change into my uniform."

"I'll drive you." Steven offers.

This surprises me. Usually, he just rolls his eyes when I mention cheer practice. Or anything to do with cheerleading really.

"You can change in the car. Then at least I'll still get to see these." He grasps my tits as he says it.

I laugh, and roll my eyes at him.

"Come on, let's go then." I say as I drag myself out of his bed.

I don't see Steven again until later that night. Donna told me that he took Michael to the DMV and was planning to tell him about us, while they were out. When I reach the Forman's house, Steven is shooting hoops outside, alone.

"Hey." I say

"Hey." he repeats.

"So, did you tell Michael yet?" I ask.

"Oh. Yeah, well I was gonna, but you know, the timing just didn't seem right." he says as he steps closer to me.

"Oh, I understand. I mean, it's kind of like…. it's kind of like setting your hair. If you don't wait long enough, it's totally flat and blah, like Donna's. But if you wait just the right amount of time, then it's perfect, like mine. Steven, are you even listening to me?" I add, because he is just staring at me.

"God help me, I am." he says.

"Aww, Steven." I say, and pull him into a kiss.

His arms wrap around my waist, as my hands hold his face. He pulls me closer to him, his tongue sliding into my mouth. We sway slightly on the spot as we each try to get closer to the other.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." he says.

I nod in agreement, and he leads me down the street, one arm still around my shoulders.

*Hyde's POV

We reach the front door of Jackie's parents' house. A monstrosity of bricks and pillars. I press he against one of the pillars, and kiss her deeply. Her arms come up and wrap around my neck. Mine find her hips. Our tongues each fight to get into each others mouths. Suddenly light flares up above us, and I hear the sound of the front door swinging open. We break apart. Standing in the doorway, is Jackie's dad. His eyes travel from my hands, still on his daughter's waist, all the way up to my face.

"Um, hi Daddy." says Jackie, as she pulls away from me.

"Hi, kitten. Who's your," he studies me for a moment, like I am something unpleasant that he found on the bottom of his shoe. "Friend?"

"Steven Hyde, sir." I say, holding my hand out to him.

He shakes it.

"Jackie, why don't you get up to bed? I'll have Miss Lopez bring you some hot chocolate. I want to have a little chat with your, friend." says her father.

"Umm," Jackie glances at me, a worried look in those large eyes. "Okay, Daddy. Good night Steven."

Jackie gives me a quick kiss on the cheek, hugs her father, then slips into the house. She gives me an apologetic face behind her dad's back, before disappearing into the mansion.

"So, Scotty, was it?"

"Steven." I say, even though I know Mr. Burkhart probably knew that.

"I'm not sure what is going on with you and my daughter, but I saw enough to know I don't like it. You think I don't know what kind of kid you are? Dirty jeans, that beard, and that awful t-shirt; You're one of those hippie types, and that is not the sort of influence I want on my daughter." says Mr. Burkhart.

_Oh, Mr. Burkhart, you should not have insulted my Led Zeppelin shirt. Now I have to piss you off. _

"Look, Mr. Burgher, was it? You think I don't know what kind of man _you _are? You think that a couple threatening words will get me to back off? Really? I like your daughter. And I'm not just her friend, I'm her boyfriend. Did you ever think that maybe she likes the influence I have on her?" I ask.

"Honestly, I don't give a damn what she likes. I do not want you with her." he says in an affronted tone.

"Well, better tell her that, cause I'm not backing off. Have a good night."

I turn on my heel, and walk away.

*Jackie's POV

I've just slipped on my night gown, and am sipping my hot chocolate, when there is a knock on the door.

"Come in." I call, knowing that it will be my dad.

"Hey, kitten." he says, when he walks into my room. "Whatever happened to that other boy you were dating? Michael?" he asks, as he sits on the edge of my bed.

"Daddy, Michael and I broke up. I told him I wanted to get married. He ran away to California for three months."

"Oh, I see. Well, surely there are other boys you are interested in. Besides that, Steven." He sneers as he says the name.

"Why do you say that?" I ask innocently.

"Well, darling, you must realize that if my daughter were to be seen with a guy like _that, _it would reflect poorly on me." my Father says, gently.

_Of course. He is only worried about his own image. _

"Daddy, I don't think," I start, but he cuts me off.

"No, you did not think. I do not want to see you with him again, do you understand?" he says, suddenly stern.

"Fine, I'll just see him when you aren't around." I say.

"Jackie, I am serious. I must insist that you break up with him at once." he says.

"What makes you think he's my boyfriend? Did you ever think that maybe that was our first kiss?" I say.

"Don't even try that one. He _told _me that he isyour boyfriend." Daddy says.

I feel my heart skip a beat. _Steven told my dad he was my boyfriend!?_

"Seriously!?" I ask, unable to hide the excited tone in my voice.

Fortunately, Father mistakes it for fear.

"Yes, seriously. And if I see him here again, you will be in big trouble. Have I made myself clear?" he asks.

"Yes, Daddy." I say, with a sweet smile.

"Good. Now go to sleep, darling."

With that Father leaves the room. I roll my eyes at the closed door. If he really thinks that it is going to be that easy… I stuff my hand into my mouth to keep from screaming. Something has just rattled my window. As I stare at it, the window pops open, and someone slips into my room.

"Hey." he says.

"Oh. My. God. Steven! You scared the hell out of me! What are you doing?" I hiss at him as he drops down on the bed next to me.

"Sorry, babe. I just thought you might not be tired yet." says Steven.

I smile, and pull him into a kiss. His hands come up to cup my breasts. Mine find their way under his t-shirt. He pushes me back into the pillows and quickly lifts my nightgown up, and pulls it over my head. I pull his shirt off as well and we go back to kissing. Then I break away again.

"Wait, Steven. How did you know which room was mine?" I ask.

"Well it was the only one with pink curtains, so I figured it must be yours." he says.

I shrug in acceptance, and yank him back into me.

"Daddy will kill you if he catches you." I say, as I push Steven over and straddle him.

"I know." he says. "That's part of why I _had _to sneak in."

His eyes glint wickedly. I smile, then slide down his legs so that I can access his belt buckle. I pull off his jeans, then slid back up his legs. Letting my breasts press against him as I go. I stop when I reach the bulge in his underwear, and quickly remove them as well. Then, slowly, I lower my lips until they reach the head of his considerable length. I suck it slowly into my mouth and allow my tongue to flick over it. This is not something that I have done to him before. Unlike Michael, who was always begging for me to this, Steven has never asked. Even though he has used his mouth on me several times. He sighs and his legs shudder as I drop my mouth lower, slowly taking more and more of him into it. I look up at him, and see that his eyes are closed, his head tilted back. I began to move my head up and down more quickly. Steven lets out a soft groan, and his hands wined into my hair. As I suck harder on his member, he starts to breath more heavily. Another moan escapes him, this one louder.

"Mmm, Jackie, ahhh. Not too much. I want you." Steven says.

Slowly, I drag my lips from his length. He jerks me into his arms. His hands grasping at every part of my body he can reach. His lips crash into mine and he shoves his tongue roughly into my mouth. As if he wishes to devour me. I respond just as enthusiastically, as I bite and suck his lips. Steven flips me onto my stomach and lifts my hips up until I am on my knees, my face and chest still against the bed. He pushes himself into me, hard. I gasp. His hands find my hips, and he pulls me closer to him. The feeling of his cock, sliding in and out of me so quickly, and with so much force, is enough to make me scream. I burry my face into my pillow to drown out the sounds of the moans that I can not control. One of Steven's hands finds my breast, and he pinches me nipple. He twists it, enough that it almost hurts, but also feels incredibly good. I feel my whole body tremble. His hand leaves my breast, and wraps around my hip. One of his fingers finds my clit as he continues to pound me. I feel a rush of wetness gush out of me, and a second later, Steven finishes too. I collapse into the bed panting. He lies down next to me, and pulls my still trembling body into his arms.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asks in a concerned tone.

"Hurt me? Steven, that was the best sex I've ever had. That was the best orgasm I've ever had." I admit, still panting slightly.

Steven smiles smugly as he brushes my hair out of my face.

*Hyde's POV

(The next night.)

Jackie walks into my room, closing the door behind her.

"I just talked to Michael. He had an icepack on his eye." she says.

"Yeah, cause I socked him for trying to beat me up all day. Then when I told him he could hit me back, he wouldn't do it. What's that kid's deal anyway? Its not like you two were dating when we hooked up." I say irritably.

The fact that Kelso, who ditched Jackie when he ran off to California, is acting all jealous about her and I, is really pissing me off.

"Actually, we didn't technically brake up until after you and I first, you know," she says.

"Did it?" I ask and Jackie nods.

This is news to me. I knew that she had broken things off with him via a letter while he was in California, but I had always assumed that was before I kissed her, not after.

"So, when exactly did you break it off?" I ask out of pure curiosity.

"I wrote him the letter the night you kissed me, but I didn't send it to him until a few days later. And I imagine it took at least a few more days for it to get to California." she says guiltily.

I can tell by the look in those doe eyes that she is nervous. _Does she expect me to be mad? _I actually can't help but feel kind of, excited, by the idea. Which I realize makes me a horrible person, but you know, if the shoe fits. Jackie slowly crosses the room and sinks down onto my bed.

"That's kind of hot." I say, as I run a finger down her arm.

"You would say that." she says, then she leans in to kiss me.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own That 70's Show.**

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it has been awhile since my last update. I have been having a bit of trouble deciding where to go with this story. I have decided that this will be my last chapter, to keep things from getting to boring and repetitive. I will be skipping ahead to the later part of season 5, and beyond. This is the point where I will be straying from the story-line of the show a little, since I did not like the way certain things happened in the show. This chapter begins during the episode 'You Shook Me' and later jumps to the episode 'Take It or Leave It' in season 7.

*Hyde's POV

I walk into Donna's house, searching for Jackie. The kitchen is empty, so I go through to the living room. But I stop dead in the doorway. Jackie is sitting on the couch with _Kelso! _His head on her shoulder, her hand stroking his hair. I feel a wave a fury wash over me. _Fuck! I knew it! I knew something like this would happen. _I thought as I turned to leave. _Not that I care. I _shouldn't _care. _I only make it two steps when Jackie spots me.

"Steven!" she shouts, but I don't turn around.

I quicken my pace. I feel her small hand close around my wrist.

"Steven wait! This isn't what you think." she says quickly.

Finally I turn to face her. Her large eyes are staring fearfully at me.

"Oh really? I thought I told you that I didn't want you hanging out with him anymore!" I shout at her, indicating to Kelso who stands slightly behind her.

"She did tell me to leave man," he says quickly.

"Yes I did! Only he wouldn't, and then he told me," Jackie says, but she brakes off and glances at Kelso.

"That Fez had a sex dream about me." Kelso says in a horrified whisper.

I stare from him to Jackie, who nods feverishly.

"Seriously, Steven. That's all that happened. I was just comforting him. I am so sorry." she says her wide eyes still staring at me.

I see tears glistening in her eyes. I look away from her as I think the story over.

"So you really expect me to believe Fez had a sex dream about _you_!?" I ask Kelso.

"I know it sounds crazy, but seriously man. You can ask him yourself. Or Eric and Donna. They'll all tell you its true!" he says.

"Besides, think about Steven," says Jackie, and unwillingly my eyes go to her again. "Fez has always been kinda creepy about Michael."

Her eyes stare pleadingly at me, and I feel a bit of my anger ebb away. _Damn it, why does she always have that effect on me? _

"He is like half in love with him." I say slowly.

"So, you're not mad, right?" Kelso asks.

I sock him in the arm.

"Would you get out of here, man?" I say irritably.

"OUCH! Oh, right." he says, and leaves.

I turn to Jackie again.

"Look even if that is all that happened, I'm still not okay with this." I say, before she can speak.

She nods slowly, the tears still sparkling in her eyes.

"I know, and I really am sorry. I told him to leave right when he showed up. But he was all freaking out, and I'm just sorry, okay. It won't happen again." she says with a pout.

I stare at her for a moment. I really want to be mad still, but it's getting harder by the minute.

"Please just trust me, Steven." she whispers.

"I told you, Jackie. I don't trust anything." I say.

"Oh that's a bunch of bull shit, Steven." she says, actually stomping her foot as she says it.

Before I can answer, her arms are wrapping around my neck. Her mouth presses in to mine, and I kiss her back automatically, despite my confusion. Her hands wined into my hair, as her mouth moves more quickly against my own. My hands move to her waist against my will, and I pull her closer to me. Jackie starts to make little cooing noises between kisses as my hands trail up her back. Our bodies pressed closer and closer together. Then suddenly she shoves me back. My legs hit the couch, and I fall onto it. Jackie climbs onto my lap, and leans over me, kissing me in a way that makes my head spin and my jeans feel tight. Especially with her grinding her hips into me. All my thoughts, and the last of my anger leave me as Jackie's mouth leaves mine, and trails down to my neck. She starts to bite and suck at the skin just above my collar bone. But then she jerks away from me so suddenly that I'm left reeling.

"Jackie, what," but before I can finish the question, I hear what she had.

Someone is moving around in the kitchen.

"Bob." Jackie hisses, as she slips off my lap.

She pulls me from the couch, with surprising strength for a chick so small, and up the stairs into Donna's room. As soon as the door is shut, her lips are on mine again. She drags me across the room by the belt, and sinks down onto Donna's bed. Here she unhooks my belt buckle while I tug off my shirt, and remove my sunglasses. Jackie's hand slips into my pants and nothing matters anymore.

*Jackie's POV

Steven moans gently as I massage him through the thin material of his boxers. I retract my hand, and push down his pants. He steps out of them before climbing onto the bed with me. His hands find the bottom of my shirt, and he tugs it over my head, before crushing his lips into mine again. In a whirl of lips and tongues and hands the rest of our clothing falls away. I climb on top of Steven again, and began to ride him, hard. His breathing quickens as he grasps my hips, giving him more leverage. A loud moan escapes my lips before I can stop it. I lean forward, and bite down on Steven's collarbone to keep from screaming. He finishes at the exact moment that I do, and for a long moment, we just lie there. Tangled together, breathing hard. Then I pull myself off of him, and collapse on Donna's bed, my head still resting on his chest.

"How could I ever want to be with Michael, when I could have _that, _whenever I want." I whisper into Steven's skin.

"You really mean that?" he asks, looking down at me.

"Yes! Steven, I told you before; with Michael sex was always about him. I never _really _enjoyed it. But with you, I always enjoy it."

I kiss his neck, and bite his skin gently.

"I love you, Steven." I whisper.

I don't expect him to say it back. He never says it back. But I _want _him to say it. I want him to say it so badly that it hurts. I hold my breath, waiting, knowing that it won't come. Slowly, Steven lowers his lips to my ear.

"I love you too." he whispers, his lips brushing my ear as he speaks.

His words are so soft, so quiet, that I barely hear them even with his lips against my ear. But I _do _hear them. My heart skips a beat, and then starts back up at twice its regular pace. I look up at him, a huge smile on my face.

"Oooh, Steven. I _knew _it!" I say.

He glowers at me, and pulls me into a kiss before I can say anything else.

*Hyde's POV

(Years later, after Jackie has told him she is moving to Chicago unless they get married.)

Forman and the guys wanted me to join them while they took out Red's friend's son, Charlie. Instead, hardly believing what I was doing, I went to the jewelry store. Then I went to find Jackie. I find her and Donna in the living room at Donna's house, smoking a joint.

"Uh, hey." I say, and Jackie yelps, drops the joint, and rushes over to me.

"Steven, what are you doing here? I thought you and the guys went out." she says her eyes traveling over my face as if she is trying to decipher my thoughts.

"We were, I mean, they did. I, uh, stayed behind. Wanna go for a drive?" I ask Jackie.

"Yeah, okay." she says, nervously. "See ya." she adds to Donna.

I lead the way out of the door, purposefully not looking at Jackie or taking her hand. I don't want her to guess what is coming. I want it to be a least somewhat of a surprise. We get into the El Camino. Jackie is unnaturally quiet as I drive out of town, and up to the spot that I took her on our very first date. Back before we were boyfriend and girlfriend. The place I first kissed her. And she said that she didn't feel anything. I thought for sure that nothing would ever happen between the two of us again after that. Then Kelso ran off to California and Jackie and I have been together ever since. I turn the key, killing the engine. I get out of the car, and Jackie follows me to the front of it, where we lean against the hood.

"I've been thinking about what you said." I purposefully pause until she prompts me to continue.

"And?" Jackie asks in a whisper, her eyes wide and fearful.

"I was mad, you know, that you gave me an ultimatum." Jackie's hand twist nervously in her lap. "So I decided to let you go." I pause again knowing what she will think.

Jackie's eyes began to fill with tears. A wave a guilt washes over me, and I rush on;

"But then, I started picturing you, off in Chicago, screwing around with some other dude. Falling in love with _him_, marring _him_." I trail off again and glance at Jackie.

Tears still glisten behind her eyes, but now there is hope in them too. She is so still that I wonder if she is even breathing. Finally I reach out and take her left hand.

"Jackie, I love you." I drop down to one knee, her hand still in mine.

Her right hand goes to her mouth as a couple tears spill out of her eyes, and run down her cheeks. I reach into the pocket of my jacket, and pull out the little black velvet box that I got from the jewelry store.

"Jackie Burkhart, will you marry me?" I say, popping open the box to reveal the ring within.

_I did it, I caved_. _But I had to. I love her, and I can not lose her._

"Yes, yes of course I will Steven!" she squeals, and I slip the ring onto her tiny finger.

With out even looking at the ring, Jackie throws herself at me as I get to my feet. Her lips move furiously against mine. Her hands fly under my shirt and her nails bite at the skin of my back. We make our way to the back of the El Camino, tangled together. I have spread out a blanket in the bed of the car, to make it more cozy. Jackie makes quick work of removing my clothes, and I find myself feeling happier than I ever have. Especially when she ducks down, and sucks my hard length into her mouth, as she has not done in a long time. I tilt my head back in bliss, and lose track of time. Nothing seems to exist aside from my brunette goddess. Nothing matters but the feel of her skin on mine. Her mouth moves from my member, up my stomach, up my neck, and finally our lips meet again. I pull her into my lap, and burry myself inside her. Soon she is moaning loudly as I press in and out of her. We move in sync. We climax in sync.

"Steven, how did you afford this?" Jackie asks me sometime later.

We are still lying, naked, in the back of the El Camino. Jackie's head rests on my chest, one of her legs thrown over mine. Her left hand is raised in front of her face as she examines the ring.

"I've been saving up for awhile. You know, to get my own place. And when I told Red what I wanted to do, he gave me the money he had been saving, in case I ever went to college." I tell her, as I play with a strand of her soft hair.

"And you spent it on _me! _Oh Steven. I love you so much." she says, as she kisses me again.

"Well, not all of it went to the ring. I also put a deposit on an apartment for us." I say.

Jackie smiles. Then she launches into wedding plans. I find myself smiling, and I know that I made the right choice. Crazy as it may seem.

**The End!**

A/N: I hope you all liked it. I know the end was a bit rushed but as I said above, I was kind of losing steam as far as ideas go. Also I have another Jackie/Hyde story in the works and I wanted to finish this one before I posted the new one! Keep a look out for it, and thanks for reading!


End file.
